My Prodigy
by LaLa-Avenue
Summary: When you build up something in your mind, and imagine it, wish for it, sometimes when it actually happens, it doesn't live up to your expectations. True love is nothing like that.


Hey, Sasuke, do you remember the first time we met? It's quite funny thinking about it now after all the things we've been through. Accident or not, I loved you. I'm the kind of girl who believes in destiny, so i'm pretty sure it was that who brought us together.

You would always act cool, pertanding you didn't care, but I knew the truth. I wouldn't say it though, it would probably be rude and you'd be in embrassment. You had that kind of nature, it was quite adorable, it made me smile.

I would never forget what you did for me. You made me complete.

You taught me how to love, you protected me, you were there, and I thank you for that. Sometimes I doubt the thought of you loving me, but everytime you were by my side, I knew you loved me as I loved you. I was abslutely positive that you would never do anything that would hurt me.

I had to admit, even in denial that sometimes I do get a little jelous when the other girl's start to fawn over you, but then you give me that look and I start to laugh.

I know that not everyone supported us. Many green with envy at how someone like me could win over your heart. Me, but I did. I wouldn't tell you, but I did feel a little glorious at times, but i suppose they were right. How could someone like you love someone like me?

You were perfect in everyway. I believed you could do everything.

You had the looks to kill. Your voice has a way to make the walls start moving and twirl, but that's not why I loved you.

I get scared easily and I know you knew it.

You teased me about it many times, but once you grip my hand, and as our fingers entwined, I knew everything would be fine. Even in the most troubled ways, we could make it, as long as you were by my side.

I guess I sound a little lame and stupid, but I couldnt help it. I didn't get how I could love you so much. Sure we had our problems and confusion, but we got through it, together.

Noone saw you the way I did.

Through my eyes, you weren't just some boy with good looks and a perfect manner. You were someone I could trust. Someone I could rely on, who understood my dreams, even the incredibly dumb ones.

I knew there were many people who would had many more problems then me, who needed you more, but you were the one that kept me going. You were the one I wanted to see every morning.

You were the one I wanted to say Goodnight to. You were you, and I loved you for it.

I wonder, what became of us. This unforgettable feeling went? I didn't know and it was confusing, but more then that. It hurt, alot. I felt as though my heart would shatter into a million pieces.

Was it all a trick? I really don't know. Even through denial, I wonder, everynight everday, did you do this on purpose? As I thought and thought, the answer came clear.

No. You wouldn't.

All those thing's you've done. All those memories, everything. I knew you wouldn't.

I knew you loved me.

Admiting it was diffuclt for you, I know. Your strong nature wouldn't be broken through that easily, but I knew. You surrendered a long time ago. You would of done anything to make me happy, but I you still didn't understand.

All I wanted was you.

I wanted to know you loved me.

I wanted you to hold me.

I wanted you there.

Forever.

You weren't someone easy to read like me. I never understood your feelings very well, but when I stare into your eyes, that's when truely understand.

You worrie about me, it make's me feel so different. I couldn't keep track of how many times that funny feeling would appear over and over in the pit of my stomach. The butterflies were dominant.

I laugh of how I almost fainted every time you'd kiss me. Your touch was irrevocable.

Hey Sasuke, I said everyday over and over again that I loved you, even though it was starting to get extremely annoying. I truely did.

I loved you with all my heart.

Hey Sasuke, did you love me with all your heart too? I hope so. i hope i am still not forgotten, because you will always, no matter what. Have a place in my heart.

It was destiny that happened. I'm sure of it because that's the kind of girl I am. I'm the kind of girl you fell in love with. I'm the kind of girl that hurt you.

I'm just that kind of girl.

That loves you.

Forever.

-


End file.
